the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 December 2018
23:51-41 So happy I was banned from MHR. 23:52-06 place is garbage anyways lol 23:52-17 Don't worry, it happens to all of us. 23:52-26 Just means you're one of us now. 23:53-22 And who is "us" 23:53-32 everyone 23:53-49 Hmph. 23:53-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:54-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:55-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:55-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:58-18 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 23:58-25 Hey Q! 23:58-26 o/ 23:58-29 Check Discord! 23:59-12 Q. 23:59-12 VegaDark © banned Cocopuff2018 © for infinite: Spamming links 23:59-12 23:59-12 (rofl) 23:59-48 (blogcatangery) 23:59-53 (blobcatangery) 00:00-03 Were they links to MHR? 00:00-07 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/509230764270026752/527628547976724491/unknown.png 00:00-09 Yep. 00:00-23 Do you have screenshots of what he said? 00:00-53 Nah. 00:00-53 But he was spamming everyone's PMs with MHR chat links apparently. 00:00-56 People were complaining about it on main and Vega banned him. 00:01-04 Ah 00:02-44 Poor, poor Max-champ. 00:02-49 why me 00:03-27 Because chat may die and you may not know why. 00:03-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:03-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:03-46 i know why 00:03-53 becaus of korra 00:05-21 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:05-27 Ah, TKF, a good man 00:05-31 met him at the pub 00:05-32 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:05-34 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:05-47 i tought korra didnt drink 00:06-19 Now he is 18. 00:06-22 Who knows. 00:06-39 There is "Who knows." 00:06-39 Even 18 year olds can't drink. 00:06-51 *no 00:07-10 That was a meme. 00:07-13 here 18 years can drink 00:07-34 but we dutch people drink wen 16 xD 00:07-41 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1583004 00:10-25 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 00:10-56 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 00:10-57 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 00:11-03 where I am 18 years olds can drink 00:11-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:11-43 Same here. 00:11-52 Then drink, CS65 00:11-58 Me too 00:12-04 actually ik a friend who drinks at the age of literally 9 00:12-05 Don't want to. 00:12-05 I am 18 and can drink 00:12-13 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:12-16 omg why are u friends with 9 year olds 00:12-21 good question 00:12-34 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:12-35 well last time I saw him he was drunk 00:12-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:13-14 /me /me action berb 00:13-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:13-26 /me /me action verb 00:14-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:14-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:14-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:15-22 Please find a better topic to discuss than drunk nine-year-olds. 00:15-27 lol 00:16-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:16-22 /me is writing but is lagging 00:16-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:17-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:18-16 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:18-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:23-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:24-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:26-23 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 00:32-16 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:32-17 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:33-25 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:40-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:40-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:41-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:41-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:42-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:42-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:43-29 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:44-36 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:59-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:59-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:59-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:59-49 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:00-17 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:01-17 right so on christmas i was supposed to release a thing called "A Devil's Luminescence" which was more of less an alternate version of TDL's first 4 eps 01:01-38 ... 01:03-34 it'll come out in february in celebration of TDL's 2nd anniversery 01:05-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:05-39 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:06-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:06-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:06-53 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:07-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:07-17 also happy birthday tkf 01:07-26 Thanks. 01:08-05 https://the-battle-light-wiki.fandom.com/wiki/The_Demogorgon_Against_Me?oldid=194 how did koa get every word except demogorgon wrong 01:08-41 Idk. 01:08-49 sad 01:09-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:09-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:09-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:10-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:10-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:12-43 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:13-35 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:20-11 GTG, lag. 01:20-16 sad 01:20-33 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:21-30 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:27-07 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 01:33-01 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 01:33-23 RIP Discord. 01:33-34 Rip, indeed. 01:34-06 Holy crap. 01:34-09 Also, nice chat background, looks neat. 01:34-18 I've never seen that few users online. 01:34-30 We're all on another chat, Syde. 01:34-35 No. 01:34-36 You were there, but randomly left. :P 01:34-37 I mean. 01:34-39 On Discord. 01:34-57 It's because of the outage that currently taking place. 01:35-43 Okay, mine loaded. But it says no one is online lmao. 01:36-49 I left because I wasn't active in that chat. And my attention had been diverted unexpectedly to something else. 01:39-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:40-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:40-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:40-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:41-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:41-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:41-55 How's the e-fam, TomatoMCR? :) 01:42-14 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:42-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:42-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:43-20 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:43-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:43-45 I don't have an e-family. 01:43-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:44-10 M__ fam 01:44-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:44-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:45-07 But I am obsessed with this new game called Cookie Run. : 01:45-13 :P 01:45-33 Well..it's not new, per say. 01:46-37 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 01:47-07 The old M__ lads need to have a reunion, sadly :) 01:48-03 Gold 01:48-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:48-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:48-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:50-26 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:51-51 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:53-50 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:55-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:55-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:55-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:59-18 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:01-35 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:01-36 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:02-57 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:06-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:06-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:08-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:08-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:08-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:14-14 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:14-25 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 02:18-45 EarthlingnAkumi. 02:19-45 hi omg 02:21-11 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:28-10 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1522937#27 (blush) 02:29-21 And I'm not really blushing. 02:29-37 Just pretending to blush for the person that posted that comment. 02:30-09 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:30-18 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:30-28 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:30-45 sDon't we all do that 02:31-44 I would never have dared to write such a comment myself. 02:31-55 lol me neither 02:32-12 I'm way too precautious for that. 02:32-12 I'm thinking of writing a list of words I hate rn 02:32-30 so far I have 3 and I'm stuck [[]]:/ 02:33-03 Interestingly almost all the words that I hate are not swear words but words that relate to bodily functions. 02:33-09 lol 02:33-58 the first 2 words on my list of words I hate are "edgy" (I only hear it 100 times a day) and "puberty" (something about that pronunciation bugs me), I also got a 4th one, but the third and fourth ones aren't suitable to say 02:35-20 I need more words lol 02:35-43 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 02:36-12 o/ 02:36-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:37-02 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:37-55 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:38-18 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 02:38-24 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:38-24 Omg. 02:38-28 Our party ended. 02:38-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:38-45 oof 02:38-57 Look at my African American over there! 02:39-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:39-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:39-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:39-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:39-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:39-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:39-22 strangest conversation happened today 02:39-30 I said "you don't know me irl" they said "says who" 02:39-37 that person lives on the other side of the world from me 02:40-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:40-02 Hmph. 02:40-29 and and if I knew them irl I would know 02:41-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:42-02 bruhs 02:42-07 bruhs 02:42-19 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:42-49 brubs 02:43-46 Bruhs 02:44-19 B r u b s 02:44-26 hmmm, I found such a weird song line 02:44-39 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:44-48 "Now I know we scare you an awful lot, but your broken torch - iit pisses me off!!!/i" 02:45-02 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 02:45-36 this song really makes me think of what would happen if I made a horror game 02:45-40 yes that would be brutal 02:47-52 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:50-03 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:50-20 Welcome, Qstlijku. 02:52-53 o/ 02:55-25 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:55-37 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:56-57 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:00-48 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:01-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:02-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:02-14 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:02-54 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:05-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:05-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:05-29 great 03:05-44 some idiot is bothering me shitless on a wiki, and the admins there are never active 03:07-15 Adopt it. 03:07-38 oof 03:07-52 by "never" I meant as in "not often" 03:10-17 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:11-49 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 03:12-08 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:12-20 Farewell, Q. 03:12-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:12-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:13-37 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:14-27 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:14-44 wow 03:14-53 that idiot just PMed me telling me to shut up 03:14-59 even though I wasn't talking 03:23-07 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:23-12 God is needed 03:23-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:23-16 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:23-20 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:23-27 Head out, WilliamToPaul! (bye) 03:23-30 Leave! 03:23-46 We need God to heal CMF 03:25-29 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:25-30 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:25-53 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:26-00 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:26-12 ~ YBN orlando has joined the chat ~ 03:26-29 ~ YBN orlando has left the chat ~ 03:26-51 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 03:27-18 Hmph. 03:27-30 Had a fun party for TKF. 03:27-54 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:27-58 Chase, 03:28-04 We need to go back! 03:28-10 Huh? 03:28-10 Back to the future! 03:28-12 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:28-18 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:28-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:28-49 Seems FL99 spoke on CCR. 03:28-52 Ain't seen him on TDL in days. 03:29-08 FL99 is probs gay. 03:29-34 ah, I love back to the future 03:29-38 Or is that not as funny since he is gay. 03:29-39 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:29-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:29-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:29-58 I love Back to the Future as well. 03:29-58 omg racist 03:30-24 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:30-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:30-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:30-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:30-43 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:30-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:30-53 Look, 03:31-12 FL99 aint been here since bout Dec 9th 03:31-51 omg demote him 03:32-34 You serious? You serious he hasn't been here since? 03:32-53 We're never serious, Syde. 03:32-59 You are. :0 03:33-04 :) 03:33-09 I wasn't keeping track of when he was in here. 03:33-15 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:33-47 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 03:33-54 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 03:33-55 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:34-50 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 03:34-51 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 03:35-21 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 03:35-55 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 03:35-55 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 03:36-06 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 03:36-19 I am serious 03:36-32 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 03:36-33 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 03:36-58 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 03:36-59 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 03:36-59 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 03:37-29 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 03:37-30 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 03:39-27 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:39-49 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 03:39-56 omg someone help i cant sleep 03:40-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:40-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:40-28 Welcome, SF 03:40-43 Will sleep once its less dark 03:43-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:43-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:44-47 me too 03:45-50 It is 9PM for TKF 03:47-51 Sadly, 03:47-53 9:47. 03:48-01 7:47 03:48-33 wtf omg nearly 1AM 03:48-45 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 03:48-58 Where the heck can you be that it is so late 03:50-05 it seems to be 12:50PM in Greenland 03:50-27 Wow, HNB, that is so late 03:50-32 Or Tokyo! 03:50-36 Be sure to bring a Piping Hot Coffee for it 03:51-20 I know my ESB profile says I live in Greenland but all of these people pretending to live in Greenland is weird 03:51-20 I highly doubt this many people live in Greenland such as yourself and Dorumin 03:51-37 I live in Canada, WTP 03:52-31 Ik, Spongey 03:52-31 But on the furthest east coast? 03:52-50 I do not know, sadly 03:53-03 However, I know that I live in NFL 03:53-12 Ah, Newfoundland. 03:53-16 It is 12:22. 03:53-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:53-27 Newfoundland is the laziest name ever 03:53-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:53-41 "Bruh, what do we name this place?" 03:53-45 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 03:55-54 GTG. 03:56-00 Having Newfoundland being 30 minutes behind the regular I see is weird af 03:56-00 It is exactly hours ahead for everyone else I know but 30 minutes were taken away for NFL 03:56-08 Seems CMF freaked it 03:57-23 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 03:57-45 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 03:57-57 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 03:58-00 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:58-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:04-29 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:05-09 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 04:14-29 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:34-36 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:34-37 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:35-01 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:35-37 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:38-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:38-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:38-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:40-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:40-17 Damn low flying airplanes 04:41-21 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:41-25 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:41-55 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:41-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:42-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:42-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:46-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:46-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:47-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:48-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:50-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:50-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:52-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:53-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:53-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:54-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:56-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:58-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:58-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:00-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:00-36 ... 05:00-43 omg tdl is daying 05:01-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:01-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:01-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:02-12 Daying? 05:02-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:02-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:02-34 William you ask me to meet you on TDL at 5 tomorrow- 05:02-46 I don't know what time is it for you now 05:02-59 and I don't even know you, then why? 05:03-20 You know him. He's Bob Hartington. 05:03-59 I know 05:04-06 I don't even know him 05:05-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:05-42 Meme 05:05-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:08-53 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:09-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:09-24 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:11-55 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:11-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:20-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:20-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:29-22 https://animation-meme.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TheKorraFanatic Behold my power. 05:31-38 Untold power 05:31-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:32-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:32-16 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:32-57 At this point I wonder if I am in a ESB user H&H and I don't even know it 05:33-15 Lol. 05:34-57 lol. 05:37-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:37-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:37-52 Because I think Tanhamman misunderstood my thread on ESB 05:37-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:37-57 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:39-33 bye everyone 05:39-39 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:39-40 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:39-43 Bye, CanCan. ^^ 05:40-04 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~